The pharmaceutically active compound 1-(4-Methanesulfonyl-2-trifluoromethyl-benzyl)-2-methyl-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridin-3-yl-acetic acid (“Compound A”) is an antagonist of the G-protein coupled chemokine receptor homologous molecule expressed on Th2 lymphocytes (“CRTh2”) that is useful for the treatment of several disorders such as asthma and atopic dermatitis. Compound A has the following chemical structure:
